There you'll be
by Gilrasir
Summary: Una visita cargada de recuerdos al cementerio fue suficiente para que Ginny supiera que él siempre estaría con ella. Oneshot.


**Nota del Autor:** Esta historia está basada en una canción de Faith Hill la cual le da el título de la historia. Para quienes no la ubican, es el tema central de la película "Pearl Harbor", la del 2001 (la versión más reciente, pues hay una de la década de los sesenta)

Los saluda desde el Valle de la Luna (Desierto de Atacama)… Gilrasir.

* * *

_"No te pongas triste porque se terminó. Alégrate porque sucedió" _**Gabriel García Márquez**_._

El viento arrastraba las hojas sueltas de los árboles entre los mausoleos y las lápidas, algunas desgastadas, otras blancas como la nieve. El ambiente, como ocurría siempre en los cementerios, sobre todo en uno de hace varios siglos, era tétrico, opresivo, desolador… melancólico. Los árboles se mecían levemente, lagrimeando hojas amarillentas, postales inevitables del otoño que llegaba a hacer del lugar un poco más deprimente de lo habitual.

Había pocos visitantes. Hacía frío, mucho frío. El ulular del viento hacía dar escalofríos a las pocas personas presentes que visitaban a sus seres queridos, ya arrebatados de la vida por las gélidas garras de la muerte. De entre ellos, había una persona que, arrodillada frente a un mausoleo aparatoso, vestida de negro y con una rosa en su mano izquierda, velaba a quien yaciera debajo del mármol, consumiéndose lentamente por las manos del tiempo. El vestido ondeaba al viento como humo y el velo se levantó un poco, revelando su cabello, discordante con el ambiente. El color de su pelo era como un aliento de vida entre tanta muerte, un rojo encendido que parecía burlarse de las tumbas.

La Segunda Guerra había hecho necesaria la expansión del recinto funerario, pues las muertes que ocurrieron en aquel oscuro trozo de historia todavía no tenían cuenta; aún en ese momento los sepultureros enterraban cadáveres en la lejanía, de los cuales muchos no tenían nombre. Por desgracia, al menos para quien yacía de rodillas frente a la tumba, el nombre de la persona en la lápida era uno que no iba a poder olvidar… jamás.

_Harry James Potter_

_31 de Julio de 1981- 2 de Septiembre de 1998_

"_Los héroes no morirán mientras sus hazañas sean recordadas"_

Bajo esas palabras había un león rampante en relieve.

Ginny Weasley se levantó el velo y miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, la lápida innecesariamente ostentosa. Nada podría reemplazar lo que había perdido hace sólo dos semanas, absolutamente nada. Todos los días venía a ver a su prometido, enterrado siete metros bajo tierra, sin ser capaz de pensar de forma racional desde que él falleció. Y no lo hizo por causas naturales.

Fue asesinado.

Entregó su vida a cambio de la de ella.

Y comenzó a recordar.

_Él había recién terminado con su novia y ella, Ginny, observaba de lejos cómo sus esperanzas e ilusiones volvían a arder. Había esperado mucho tiempo como para seguir haciéndolo. Iba a ir por él, iba, por primera vez en su vida, a luchar por sus sueños. Se acercaba lentamente, no sin un poco de pudor, adonde estaba él, alegre por haberse deshecho de aquella estúpida chupasangre que no hacía más que lucirlo como a un perro amaestrado. Sus nervios eran infundados. El muchacho del cabello negro y revuelto le sonrió alegremente y la invitó a que se sentara a su lado. Ginny no iba a coquetear con él: ya no quería perder más tiempo en estar con él. Se atrevió a hacer lo que había jurado jamás hacer._

_ -Harry, quiero decirte algo pero temo que te lo tomes a mal, después de lo que ocurrió con tu anterior novia. –Lo último que Ginny quería era alejar al único hombre que había deseado tanto en su vida._

_ Para su sorpresa, él tomó uno de sus hombros con una de sus manos._

_ -Ya lo sé Ginny –dijo Harry, ahora tomando la mano derecha de Ginny con la que tenía desocupada-. Yo siento lo mismo por ti. Por eso me deshice de ni novia. Ya estaba harto que me usara como a un juguete. Lo hice para estar contigo._

_ Ella creyó que estaba soñando. Pero, lo que hizo él le terminó de convencer que, a veces, la realidad superaba a la fantasía. Estaban besándose, por primera vez, bajo un árbol, en medio del campo._

Ginny pudo sentir la delicadeza de los labios de él besarla en esa ocasión, la dulzura y el amor del momento. Instintivamente, se llevó un dedo a sus labios, como si él acabara de besarla en ese momento. Era verdad, estaba muerto, pero algo le decía que no la había abandonado del todo pero, cuando trató de poner más atención, sólo el sonido de las hojas arrastradas por el viento pudo escuchar. Extrañamente desilusionada, Ginny dirigió su mirada a la tumba nuevamente, sintiendo unos impulsos casi incontrolables de llorar. Se contuvo, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus suaves mejillas.

Mientras miraba la lápida con el nombre de su único amor, los recuerdos hicieron que el ambiente desapareciera en un parpadeo.

_La muerte de su madre era uno de los hechos en la vida de Ginny que quedaron marcados a fuego en su conciencia. Y pensar que un condenado tumor maligno en su hígado la arrojó a los brazos de la muerte. Los sanadores se lo hallaron demasiado tarde._

_ Ginny vagaba por las calles, sin que nadie pudiera comprender el inmenso y aplastante dolor que sentía en esos momentos. La gente era poco sensible: la expresión de su rostro hacía que cualquier palabra fuera superflua pero nadie le dirigía palabras de simpatía. Tampoco quería decir lo que le ocurría; no deseaba generar lástima pregonando su miseria._

_ Y él apareció en una esquina._

_ Ginny no pronunció palabra alguna, pero él se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, apretando con firmeza. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Ella se deshizo en llanto, temblando en los hombros de Harry. Con él podía desahogarse, con él podía llorar al tope de sus pulmones sin sentirse avergonzada. No había sentido nada parecido con ninguna otra persona ajena a su familia. Harry parecía entenderla, pese a que no le había dicho ni una sola palabra acerca de la muerte de su madre, como si sus sentimientos fueran transparentes para él. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo mientras se abrazaban. Él estaba allí, consolándola sin palabras, dándole calor ante un hecho que trajo consigo un frío glacial que atenuaba los latidos de su corazón._

_ Era como si el corazón de él se hubiera comprometido a que el de ella siguiera dándole la vida._

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas nuevamente y que la rosa que sostenía en su mano había caído al suelo. Con manos temblorosas, recogió la flor y se limpió las lágrimas después de depositar la rosa encima de la lápida. Vio cómo una pareja mostraba sus respetos a alguien desconocido a unas cuantas tumbas más adelante y, varios metros a su derecha, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos dejaba unos gladiolos encima de otra tumba, presumiblemente una esposa que lo abandonó, a él y a la vida, temprano.

¿Por qué la muerte era un asunto tan doloroso? ¿Por qué era tan triste ver gente fallecer delante de los ojos de uno? ¿Cuál era la raíz de la desdicha que implicaba el fin de una vida, sobre todo, cuando venía antes de tiempo?

Se concentró en la tumba delante de ella y siguió evocando recuerdos del ayer, viviéndolos como si fuera hoy.

_Estaba delante de mucha gente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un gran ramo de jazmines en sus brazos. Era una lástima que su familia no estuviera allí, pues ellos no aprobaban el camino que Ginny había tomado. Acababa de ganar un concurso local de belleza y, como premio, se había ganado un lugar en una reputada agencia de modelaje. Su padre quería que ella estudiara y se ganara la vida usando su cabeza y no su cuerpo, pues sabía que ella iba a tener trabajo mientras fuera atractiva, lo cual tenía una fecha de expiración, mientras que su cerebro no iba a sufrir mucho a medida que pasaban los años. Ginny argumentaba que, para cuando dejara de ser apta para modelar, tendría dinero suficiente como para estudiar lo que ella quisiera. Y así siguieron las discusiones hasta que, después de una desagradable pelea, Ginny se alejó de su familia para vivir sola._

_ Sin embargo, no todo había sido color de hormiga para ella. Siempre infalible, Harry estaba en la primera fila del público, de pie y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, una sonrisa sincera en su cara. Ginny se alegraba que él la apoyara en sus decisiones, pero trataba de no ir más allá de eso, lo cual la ponía más feliz si cabe. Denotaba que respetaba su espacio y su independencia, demostrando que no era como otros hombres, que se involucraban tanto en los proyectos de su pareja que terminaban agobiándola más que alegrándola._

_ Diez minutos después de la ceremonia, Harry y Ginny se besaban fuera del recinto, se besaban como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran. Los jazmines estaban en el suelo, olvidados sobre la acera. El hecho que él estuviera feliz por su logro era el mejor regalo que podía recibir. Pero, sentían que lo mejor de sus vidas estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina…_

Ginny, esta vez, no pudo evitar sonreir. El hombre que yacía en aquella tumba había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas con ella. Cuando otras personas le daban la espalda o la ignoraban, él siempre estaba allí para apoyarla o animarla a que siguiera adelante con sus proyectos o sueños. Pero no sólo en eso había demostrado ser ejemplar. Llegaba a ponerse colorada cada vez que ese recuerdo secuestraba a su conciencia…

_Los gemidos de Ginny llenaban la habitación, su piel relucía de sudor y su respiración era agitada y superficial, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros. Lo que acababa de hacer no lo había hecho jamás en su vida. Era una sensación indescriptible, un momento en el que tiempo carecía de sentido, en el que el mundo entero era una caricatura burda. Podía oír otra respiración cerca de ella, igual de apurada que la de ella, podía ver unos ojos que brillaban con un deseo infinito. Y pensar que se había comportado como un perfecto caballero hasta hace unas seis horas, cuando todo se salió de control._

_ En el buen sentido de la palabra._

_ Las últimas seis horas fueron borrones en la mente de Ginny. Podía ver cómo se besaban después de una cena, comenzaban a dar vueltas en el comedor, subían al dormitorio, enloquecidos, sus ropas parecían escapar solas de su cuerpo, podía sentir unos labios recorrer su piel y una sensación abrumadora, volcánica, apasionada, como si Harry poseyera la fuerza del océano en su cuerpo… oleada tras oleada de placer arrollándola, desconectándola del mundo y de sus razonamientos. Estaba sumida en una tormenta de pasiones cruzadas, las fuerzas de la naturaleza en plena colisión, fundiéndose en una sola fuerza que penetraba en sus entrañas y la hacían exclamar, gritar, gemir…_

_ Harry se había recostado a su lado, abrazándola con sus cálidos brazos y respirando en su cuello, lo que le daba cosquillas a la pelirroja. Ginny había experimentado, por primera vez en su vida, una magia que no podía darse de ningún modo con varitas, una magia que sólo podía ocurrir cuando dos cuerpos que se aman se encuentran._

_ Por fin, ella supo lo que significaba hacer el amor._

_ Y pensar que estaban en guerra. No parecía ocurrir nada a su alrededor en ese momento._

_ No sabía que sólo tres meses después, la guerra haría un hueco imborrable en su memoria._

Ahora Ginny lloraba con una sonrisa en su cara. Harry era el único hombre con el que había hecho el amor, y no deseaba que ningún otro la tocara. Para ella, el hombre enterrado delante de su persona era único, una persona de un valor infinito, irreemplazable, tal como lo era su propia vida.

Y pensar que su corazón seguía latiendo gracias a su sacrificio.

_Las explosiones se podían escuchar por todos lados. Gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños perforaban el silencio opresor del campo de batalla. El cielo estaba ennegrecido por los humos que brotaban de casas y edificios y rayos a veces caían sobre el suelo, dejando agujeros en éste. Ginny estaba de rodillas, sus brazos y rostro ensangrentados, mirando hacia los ojos rojos que tanto terror había causado al mundo mágico. Pese a que sus seguidores habían perecido a su servicio, Voldemort no los extrañaba en lo absoluto. Eran meros instrumentos. Y aquello Ginny lo pudo ver en la mirada colérica de su verdugo. Estaba a punto de ser asesinada, de una forma cruel y despiadada. Cerró los ojos para no ver y, en lo posible, no sentir nada._

_ Pasaron segundos y aún podía sentir su corazón latir._

_ Ella no pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos. Y, cuando lo hizo, sintió que un puño de hierro se cerraba alrededor de su garganta._

_ Una persona se había interpuesto entre ella y Voldemort. Esa persona cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo pero su rostro no expresaba terror, como en tantas caras sin vida que había dejado ese mago tenebroso en su violento camino de muerte y destrucción._

_ Era una expresión de triunfo._

_ Pero eso no alivió el dolor de Ginny. Quería morir, porque no podía vivir sin la persona que acababa de desplomarse sin vida al suelo. Era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla._

_ "¡Quiero despertar!" exclamó Ginny al aire, llorando a todo pulmón. Para Voldemort, aquello era patético, tanto que valía la pena acabar para siempre con aquellas muestras de debilidad. Alzó su varita una vez más. No había nadie que pudiera detenerlo ahora._

_ Nadie._

_ Un fulgor verdoso penetró los párpados cerrados de Ginny. ¿Estaría muerta? Pasaron varios instantes para que ella abriera los ojos y supiera la increíble verdad._

_ El cuerpo sin vida de la mayor amenaza al mundo mágico yacía sobre los escombros de su propia maldad. Minutos después, cada vez más personas se aglomeraban frente al cadaver de Voldemort, los gritos de victoria cada vez más nítidos. Pero para Ginny, no se trataba de una victoria. Las guerras no tenían ganadores: sólo perdedores y muertos. Ella se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Harry, temblando al llorar y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un pedazo de pergamino guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa de él. Lo extrajo y leyó las pocas palabras que estaban escritas con la letra de Harry._

_ "Siempre tendrás algo de mi en ti"_

_ Ginny no pudo entender el significado de la frase y aquello le dio vueltas hasta el dia de hoy…_

"Siempre habrá algo de mi en ti" Ginny repitió las palabras en su mente, tratando de hallar algún sentido a aquella frase, sin encontrarlo. Se puso de pie, dio una última mirada a la tumba y, girando sobre sus talones, se alejó de la lápida. Le parecía difícil despegarse del último lugar de descanso de Harry, su amigo, su compañero, su amante. Era tres personas en una sola. Fue en ese momento en que algo se removió en su interior.

No se trataba de ningún sentimiento. Literalmente, algo se removió en su interior. Ginny sonrió. Ese día cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo y una sonrisa enternecida se asomó entre tanto dolor. Su bebé estaba dando pataditas dentro de su vientre. Se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa cuando se detuvo de repente, azotada por una repentina revelación. No supo si fueron las pataditas de su bebé lo que la iluminó pero, ahora entendía algo que hace tiempo que no entendía.

"Siempre habrá algo de mi en ti"

Y Ginny supo, con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos, que nunca iba a estar sola. Aun en muerte, Harry estaba con ella, cuidándola, sonriéndole desde las alturas. Y, de hecho, sí llevaba algo de él en ella. Ese algo crecía dentro de sus entrañas en un mar de calidez y amor y, en cinco meses más, vería por primera vez la luz.

Harry le había dado un hijo antes de morir.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Aquellas palabras cambiaron todo. Ya no necesitaba ir al cementerio para estar con él. Harry fue la persona más especial de su vida y supo que jamás iba a conocer a alguien como él. Siempre había estado con ella, en sus logros y en sus fracasos, con él pudo saber lo que era volar, sentir el cielo al alcance de su mano. Estaba agradecida por haber estado con un hombre como él.

Cuando Ginny atravesó las puertas del cementerio, miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes se estaban apartando para dejar pasar los rayos del sol.

_Te amo Harry. Nunca dejaré de amarte. Siempre te tendré junto a mí, siempre. Dedicaré cada segundo a tu memoria y viviré como tú me enseñaste._

Un rayo de sol impactó su rostro y Ginny bajó la cabeza. Sonrió. Pudo haberse terminado, y de una forma brutal, pero ya nada ni nadie podía negar que todo lo que ocurrió entre Harry y ella, acaeció de verdad. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sintiendo que una nueva etapa de su vida acababa de comenzar.

_Ya nada me preocupa. Ya no. Porque sé que, cada vez que te necesite… allí estarás._

Y Ginny, olvidada de la pena pasada, se dirigió a su casa, bajo un glorioso día de otoño.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Para aquellos(as) que no sepan inglés, la frase "There you'll be", en español quiere decir "Allí estarás".

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. (Todavía estoy tratando de decidir si hacer una historia de humor o no)

Saludos… Gilrasir.


End file.
